Shin'rath
"Step forward I dare you." Erex Malren. "(universal Translator required)" Shin'rath Laborer. The being places on the ground an object then steps back with its arms raised. Shoots the object and wait for it to blow up. Nothing happens. A while later the same object is place down again in the same spot. Seeing the same reaction, steps over this time and picks the object up. Checks it out and realizes it functions as a computer replacement for the navigational system. With it is a binary code which when run through the computer reveals a message. "Offworlder, you require assistance yes? Your leg is injured and your ship is in disrepair. You need medical attention. I doubt ours is enough to fix everything but we can get it far enough ahead until you can fix the rest. We know your a not trusting as we know you disposed of our previous message and spare component thinking it may have been a mine or explosive. When your ready to trust us, we will be waiting." History He did wait nearly a year before they had gained his trust. When they did they give him proper medical care and were able to fix most of the stuff on his ship minus the warp drive, something which they couldn't fix since they didn't know about the technology behind it. He got to meet the royality, he got understand their culture, and their society, and while their were quarks and no military prescence, they were very simiar to the taiidans. His impact on them and their society changed many things, and his promise to return and get them out of Tela'tekathra space was equally as impactful. In honor of him they changed their dating system to make all the years before his arrival BEM (Before Erex Malren) and all years past AEM (After Erex Malren). Despite all the horror's that are believed of the Xeno-rath and all of them being true their orginal species are very much the opposite, able fighters and having a bloody history but once they united the planet, all wars and blood ground to halt, and by not eating meat they never gained their savage insanity blood lust. It is worth mentioning that the Shin'rath were successfully moved off world by a covert Taiidan operation and placed on a world in the UGI were they were granted exceptions to keep their culture, while having to adopt of few Taiidan policies. They are protected with a Zealousness by the Taiidan's who directly protect the world and its people instead of the UGI controlling it. Since the discovery multiple conflicts in their history caused large percentages of the population to become as the term would put it insane. Over the course of their history following these mass madness-es, world wars eventually destroyed smaller nations until but two major powers were left alive. To Unify each other without further bloodshed, a diplomatic marriage took place and unified the planet. For the past 2000 years they have been rebuilding. Society: The society of the Shin'rath is considered to be ruled by an elective monarchy, instead of the son or daughter succeeding their father or mother on the throne, the Religious Class and the Wealth class have an active vote to decide on which of the nobles or the offspring of the previous king or queen gets to take the throne. The world is centrally set up as agricultural due to primitive agricultural farming techniques, with no more than 24 major cities planet wide. While the population is not even one Billion, they activitly make use of everything around them. They are species of respect and honor amdist each other. Each male take one wife, whom they marry till the one of them dies. However a harem of slaves are kept for both the male and female to use to try to produce young. The reason for this was figured out to be that out of all the offspring that are born, only 1 out of every ten reach adulthood. Though only capital punishment on their world is cannibalism, and the reason for that, is because of a crucial biological flaw. Biology: The great tragedy of the Shin'rath is there single biological flaw in their biology. Due to mass killing off the animals that once existed in at first tribal traditional hunts, which soon came with the rise of the population and the mass extinctions of animals both prey and predators. Eventually without any great beasts left to hunt, the Shin'rath would hunt down released prisoners of war, between tribes and later kingdoms. The Tragedy continued when out of desperation to uphold sacred traditions was to eat the heart of the beast, some of them went and ate the heart of the prisoner that they killed in the hunt. Almost overnight those who ate the meat of the prisoner had a dramatic change in behavior. They lost all morality, they became more ruthless, more bloodthirsty, and more sexually driven. They became violent, and unreasonable. The only way to cure them, was to put them down. Facts: * The Shin'rath have one of the most unique and successful sexual reproductive systems known throughout the universe. When Erex Malren returned to the UGI two Shin'rath who felt honor bound went with and thoroughly examined within respectful boundaries for understanding the current phenomena. Males have unique sperm which when coming in contact with the female of "Any" species, the males sperm would take control of the ovary and use its own DNA to override the ovary of the female species forcing the female to give birth whether or not they were orginally compatible or not birth to the Shin'rath. Female Shin'rath are similar, with their ovary's being able to override the male sperm using the male sperm to merely start the splitting of the ovary and then scramble the male Sperm DNA and restitch it to be compatible with the female Shinrath's and produce a purebred offspring. Taiidans were left in such loose understanding of how this was working that they were forced to consult Nigrash who also in the like had not seen this ever occur, his suggestion was to welcome the Shin'rath into the UGI and to continue to study them with respect, so that in time perhaps the secret could be used and applied to secure the Taiidan's with the ability to be compatiable with all species and yet remain purebred, without having any alien DNA in the mix. Training in Hell and Life on the Battlefield The Shin'rath despite their size proved to excel in training on Hell. Their advanatge lay in the fact that both their biology and their life on a world with an incredibly powerful Gravity field made them active and alert when training. Their stamina which was made for worlds of extremely high gravity became like a Super power in some ways on lighter gravity worlds. Despite Hell being a heavy gravity world, Its gravity remained nothing like the Gravity on their adopted homeworld or their original Homeworld. In training they excel in almost every activity they participate in. They are treated just the same as any on Hell and they too eventually have to struggle with some of the training. Like the Taiidan's they are allowed to join the academy, and are found to determined individuals who make every effort to excel in their studies. But once they find where they think they belong, it is often very hard to persuade them to move up beyond where they feel comfortable. Sometimes this even is limited to merely being a cadet, which often leaves many Taiidan's scratching their heads when they see much more potential in some Shin'rath. One observation is that the Shin'rath seek Balance between Potential and Happiness, if one is higher than the other they will either step down or fight to achieve the other. On the Battle field Shin'rath are loyal and obedient, and have proven time and time again to follow orders, and protocol without flaw, however when given the leeway to be able to find an advantage or be able to be put on the offensive, their biology and their intellect play often a crucial part in finishing a mission with the least ally causalities and the maximum success in eliminating threats. They will only voice their opinions when asked to, and will reply in calm words but these words can be at times like a sword through the heart. They can be painful. A Shin'rath will deny himself or herself personal honor and glory in order to raise others up. In this way it is almost comedic during an awards ceremony were the Shin'rath being honored will attempt to cast their Honor, Glory, and award on another member in their group whether they be Taiidan or Shin'rath or another species. Even in private and in public, they speak highly of their fellow teammates, always. To hear an unkind word about another teamate from a Shin'rath is taken seriously usually with an extensive investigation because for a Shin'rath to not speak highly about a fellow teammate usually means that something is very wrong with indiivual who was mentioned in ill. The Greatest Honor Upholding the right to life maybe something most species considered the greatest honor. To the Shin'rath however it is not. For them it is killing them before they sink into their Xeno-rath Tendencies. One experience that occurred was during an ambassadorial meeting between the Emperor and a Shin'rath Ambassador, whom by malicious act by Saris fed the Shin'rath a carcass of another Shin'rath, Saris new that an Xeno-Rath could easily kill the Taiidan emperor, but the Shin'rath who had eaten without knowing felt the changes already occuring in his body and begged the emperor to end his life. When the emperor realized why he was asking this he asked the question before he killed him as to why. "Don't allow the life I have led, to be for nothing, lest the monster in me, shall take my place and blemish my name in history forever." The Taiidan Emperor killed him then and their. In return for Upholding Shin'rath tradition and Sense of Honor the Taiidan Emperor was given a Large gift of by the Construction of a 300 meter statue of the Emperor Constructed on their world of him killing their ambassador in respected Tradition. Many Shin'rath friends of other Taiidans hold it to there friends that they have made in life to be kill them in evident of them changing into Xeno-raths.